Remember
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Hiccup finds a painting of a mysterious orange haired girl. I have only one memory but will that be enough to remember. Merricup No flames Please
1. painting

I sat on the edge of the cliff face as the wind blew into my hair. I sighed and pulled out the painting again from my pocket. I felt the memory start to flood into my head.

**_memory_**

_"Hurry up hiccup" she said. I ran across the wooded area trying to find the arrow I shot into the area._

_"Merida? Where did you go?" I asked. No answer. All of a sudden Merida came behind me and tackled me to the ground making me scream. She rolled around laughing and eventually snorting. I stood up and wiped the dirt off my shirt._

_All of a sudden she stopped laughing and looked towards the woods._

_"Merida what's wrong?" I asked. All of a sudden she screamed and ran the other way. I looked back and saw a giant bear towering over me. I fell onto my butt and started to move back, I was so shocked I couldn't even move. I hit a fallen tree and stared at the beast as he moved his head down and sniffed me._

_He stood up on his hind legs and roared making me scream. I looked up and saw Fergus jump over the log and started to fight the beast. I climbed over the log and started to run towards the camp. I had tears falling down my face so I couldn't see. I ran into something hard and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw dad looking down at me._

_"Daddy!" I screamed before he scooped me into his arms._

_"Its okay Hiccup" he said patting my back_

_**End of memory**_

"I don't understand" I muttered to no one in particular. The painting was detailed with every inch. I scanned through it again my eyes darting from corner to corner. I was a young looking only six I had on a Viking helmet that was overgrown and blocked one of my eyes. There was a girl standing next to me her curly red hair was over grown. She was wearing a brown dress with a bow wrapped around her.

There was a large man standing over us along with a women who was holding him close. Behind me stood my dad who had his hand on my back.

I felt like a remembered her, but I couldn't recall. I stood up sighing before stuffing the painting in my pocket. I walked over to toothless and patted him on the neck before walking into the house. I saw dad in the corner of the room grabbing a sword in his helmet.

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" I asked. He sighed obviously wanting to leave, now.

"Make it quick" he said harshly. I pulled out the picture and shoved it in his face

"Who is this?" I asked. He took a long look at the photo before his eye went wide.

"Where did you find it" he asked.

"In the floorboards" I said, he chuckled slightly before taking it from my hands.

"This is Fergus, he is the king of the kingdom of Dunbroch" he said pointing to the man behind the girl. "She" he pointed to the woman sanding next to Fergus "is queen on the kingdom queen Elinor."

"And her" I said pointing to the girl in the background.

"She is princess Merida, you two were the best of friends" he sighed and smiled remembering the good times I don't remember.

"What happened?" he frowned.

"We decided to part ways as friends" he handed me the painting and left. Moments later I followed outside and walked over to toothless who was sleeping on a patch of grass.

"Come on bud" I said shaking him his slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. he stood up and shook himself before I climbed up on him. I placed my artificial foot in the metal slot and grabbed onto the harness. Before I could fly off I heard my name being called out. I looked back and saw Astrid running up to me.

"Hey Hiccup where are you going?" she asked.

"Um I am just going for a flight" I said.

"Can I come" she said. I didn't need her to come, I wanted her to but, I couldn't.

"Umm... Now" Toothless turned and started to fly at an alarming rate. I jerked back a little before I got back on track. To Dunbroch!


	2. Merida

I looked at the clouds and saw that there was a storm coming. I didn't really think my plan through, like how was I supposed to find the kingdom, or where I was supposed to find the girl. I looked at the darkened clouds slowly starting to go my way. It was to late to turn back, so we were going to have to camp out, but we were over the water.

I felt the wind pick up as I felt a cold drop of water land on my face. I squinted my eyes and saw some trees meaning land. I lost my concentration when Toothless roared. I looked back at his tail and saw that his fake part of his tail was starting to come off from the thick wind. I started to move my fake foot trying to control the tail. Before I knew it the fake part of his tail flew off and out of sight.

Toothless started to make a distress roar. "Hold on bud we can make it to land!" I screamed through the wind. All of a sudden Toothless started to spin out of control. I held the saddle my hands sweaty and starting to slip. I squinted my eyes and saw that we were getting closer to the island. I shut my eyes when I felt Toothless jerk to the left making me jerk the other way harshly.

I felt my fake foot slip off of my leg, I couldn't let go though. My knuckles were turning white as I held onto the dragons saddle. I felt my hand slip before I could react I started to fall, I wasn't that far up because before I knew it I hit the ground making everything go black.

* * *

I felt a throbbing pain in my head as I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around, the rain had cleared up and the sun was shining on my face. I slowly sat up and held my head before looking around. I felt the familiar cold scales I turned my head and saw toothless leaning against me in a sleeping position.

I slowly stood up only to fall down, I looked down and saw that my fake foot was gone. I sighed and shook the black dragon, he slowly lifted his head and looked towards me.

"Come on we have to start walking" I told him. He got up slowly, he was obviously hurt to. I swung my arm over his neck and started to walk towards a random direction. We walked around for at least 30 minutes when I heard something screaming in frustration.

"Why me?! It's not fair!" she screamed she had a heavy accent. Before I knew it she had grabbed her arrow and shot it against a tree. I patted Toothless on the head saying that we should go. He turned and started to walk the opposite way. I thought we were long gone until I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

I looked down and saw one of the arrows imbedded in the lower part of my arm. I heard a few rustling sound until I saw her come through some bushes.

It was her.

She had curly orange hair, a dark blue dress with long sleeves, and a bow wrapped around her. She slowly walked up to me until Toothless came in front of me and started to growl.

"Toothless no!" I said pushing him away.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well if you call getting stabbed through the arm with your arrow okay" I said sarcastingly. She rolled her eyes and started to walk over to me slowly keeping cautious of the dragon.

"OK, one, two" she yanked the arrow out of my arm making me yelp.

"Do you need help back to 'ye village or is this can this monster do it?" she said.

"Actually it would be nice if you could help us, Toothless can't fly without the other part of his tail, and I cant walk very good" I said as I lifted my leg revealing my lost foot. She make a grossed out face before walking over to me.

"Come on then, back to the village" she said lifting me up and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Merida" I said.

"Yeah"

"I don't think you remember me but I kind of remember you" I said. She looked at me confusingly still walking in a random direction.

"What are you sayin?" she asked I sighed and pulled out the picture still in my pocket

"Hiccup?"


	3. meet the family

"Hiccup is that really you?" she asked. I looked at her confusingly, how did she remember?

"Yeah" she stopped walking and hugged me.

"I missed you" she said.

"I am sorry but I do not remember" she looked at me sadly.

"I don't blame you... Its been years" I looked towards the ground and over to Toothless who was trotting behind us. She had her head down.

"Here we are, Fergus will be happy to see you again Hiccup" she said happily. The castle was huge with spiral rooftops, in our village our roofs were grass. We entered a large set of doors.

"Is it okay that I bring Toothless" I asked.

"Yeah they wont even notice" she said. She walked a little ahead of me and cupped her hands.

"MOM IM HOME" she screamed. Her heavy accent echoed through the castle. I hit my head as I felt another memory came on.

_**memory**_

"Hiccup!" Merida screamed. She ran through the castle trying to find me. She lifted the table cloth and saw that I was hiding there.

"Found you!" she said. I smiled as she grabbed my wrist and lifted me up.

"Come on I have to show you something" she dragged my threw the castle and up a large amount of stairs until we reached the roof.

"Look" she said pointing to a giant dragon in the sky.

"The dragons only come out a night here" she said sadly.

"Do you like dragons?" I asked.

"Well, if they didn't kill they would probably be magical" she said. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon.

_**end of memory**_

"Merida! I was starting to get worried" she said running down the stairs. She was wearing a long green dress and her hair was put up in a bow. She stopped cold when she saw me and Toothless in her castle.

"Merida get over here" she said pulling her close. I held Toothless neck making sure he didn't move.

"No mum there my friends" she said. I smiled and waved lightly. "This is 'iccup and his dragon Toothless"

"Don't worry he's harmless" I said. Her eyes went to normal size when she saw my leg and head bleeding.

"Okay then, Merida take Hiccup and... Toothless to the infirmary to get there wounds covered up" she said. I guess she didn't remember either.

"Let's go Hiccup" she let me wrap my arm around her as we walked to a room with a very husky lady in it.

"Maudie Hiccup and Toothless need's serious medical attention" she said walking into the room.

_**memory**_

"Tag" Merida said touching me then running the other way. I started to run towards her when I felt my foot hit a rock. I slowly started to tumble to the ground.

"Ye okay Hiccup" I saw that my knee was bleeding.

"Let's go see Maudie" Merida said we walked to a room where Maudie was washing her hands.

"MAUDIE" Merida yelled. She looked back.

"Yes princess Merida" she said kindly.

"Hiccup got a ouchie" she said pointing towards my knee. She smiled.

"I've got it" she said wrapping my knee in a white tape.

_**end of memory**_

"Toothless is a funny name for a boy" she said turning around and facing us and the dragon.

"W-What is he doing in the castle?" she asked backing away from the reptile.

"It's okay he trained him"

* * *

She started to wrap my wounds with some white medical tape. Toothless was sitting in the corner resting he had some white tape wrapped around his front left leg.

"Here I got one of these molded for you" she said putting on a wooden fake foot.

"Thanks" she smiled as she finished up the wrapping in the place where Merida shot the arrow.

"How did you loose your leg" she asked.

"Long story" I said. Merida busted into the room and slammed the door. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Why would she.. How could she" she said angrily. I jumped off the table making toothless raise his head and walk over to me.

"What's the matter" I asked her. She sighed and grabbed my wrist not wanting to say it in front of Maudie. She let go and lowered her head.

"I have to get married" my eyes widened.

"Married wow... To who" I asked.

"It says that they have to win my hand" I don't know how I would feel. Before I could say anything I heard another heavy accent echoing through the hallway.

"DRAGON" he yelled. I looked back and saw Toothless crouched down with his teeth showing. In front of him was a big guy wearing a green skirt. He held a giant sword in his hand he looked like he was about to pounce. I ran over to Toothless and held his neck.

"Please don't he's friendly" I said smiling. He put down his sword once he saw my injuries.

"Who are ye?" he asked.

"I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless" I said.

"Hiccup? Do you mean Hiccup Hadock the third?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "Aye missed you boy" he said walking over to me and locking me in a headlock.

"You remember" he asked. I frowned and shook me head.

"I am sorry but I do not remember" he let me stumble to the floor.

"Well, that's okay" he said still smiling.

"So what brings ye here" he asked

"Me and Toothless crashed" I said motioning to Toothlesses lost tail.

"So is that why ye can't leave?" he asked. I nodded

"Well, we have a shop if you want to use stuff from there" he said. I smiled.

"That would be nice." I said.


	4. dad's side

I cut a thin piece of cloth in the shape of his tail and attached it to a carved piece of wood. Toothless was with Angus chasing around the woods. Merida walked behind me.

"Hey 'iccup, you finished yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, I just have to get some straps to get it to attach to the tail" I replied. She walked next to me as I hammered the pieces on.

"There we go" I said picking up the new brown tail. I looked back and saw Toothless rolling around in the grass. "Here bud" I said attaching it to the back of the tail. I attached the ropes to the tail. "I think were all set" I said.

"Do you want a ride" I asked.

"On that thing" she said pointing to Toothless.

"Yes" she smiled

"I thought ye never ask" she ran over to the dragon and jumped onto his back. I chuckled and walked over and inserted my new fake leg into the foot handle.

"You ready" I asked. She gripped onto waist before I hit Toothless lightly in the side of the head making him quickly fly up. She screamed as we flew straight up towards the clouds until we were on top of them. She let go of my waist as we floated smoothly over the pink tinted clouds. She ran her fingers in the clouds chuckling.

"This is amazing" she yelled.

"Let me show you my village" I screamed back a we continued to fly faster towards the village. After 10 minutes of flying I saw through the clouds my village.

"Wow... It's something" she said not wanting to say that my home isn't as fancy as hers. I looked down at the small scenery and saw that the dragons were at the arena.

"That's where we do our dragon training" I said pointing to the arena.

"Why don't you give me the full tour" she said.

"Alright" I steered Toothless towards the ground until he landed on the decks. I got down and held my hand out to help her down. She grabbed my hand and jumped off the saddle.

"We should probably start with trying to find my dad" I said.

* * *

I entered the house to find it was silent. The papers had been scattered on the ground. "Dad" I yelled. A few minutes later there was an answer.

"Hiccup" Stoic ran down the stairs and saw me and Merida. "Hiccup what the hell were you doing?" he yelled.

"It's okay dad, i'm fine" he then turned to Merida

"Merida... It's been a while!" he said happily.

"It 'as" she said.

"Alrighty then lets visit the training field."


	5. you need a dragon

Merida walked next to me as Toothless trotted behind us. She had her bow wrapped around her and arrows in her bag.

"Where are we going" she asked. Toothless moved his head under my arm making me scratch his neck.

"Were going to dragon training" I said approaching the stadium.

"But I don't have a dragon" she said.

"We need to get you one" I said laughing "I couldn't think of a dragon living in 'ye home" she said chuckling. I smiled along with her. I looked over at Toothless who ran over to the entrance in a happy pounce. I led her down into the arena where Toothless was scratching at the gate. I turned the wheel and opened it letting Toothless run into it happily. I looked around and saw that there was nobody in there.

"That's weird there not in there" I said. I looked around an heard a scratching noise in one of the old cages. I walked over and opened the door revealing a small dragon crawling out.

"Hey little guy" I said picking him up.

"Who is this guy?" she asked petting his head.

"This I a terrible terror" she giggled.

"He isn't that terrible" she said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled on top of the gate staring down at us. I looked up and saw her running down towards us. She slid under the gate and ran over to us running over and hugging me.

"Where the hell did you go" she asked punching my arm.

"I went flying and got stuck in a storm and met Merida" I said motioning to her.

"Who are you" Merida asked crossing her arms.

"Astrid" she said also crossing her arms. I looked over at Toothless who was playing with stormfly.

"We need to get you a dragon" I said.


	6. Audrey

"Where are we 'iccup" she asked sitting down on the grass and staring up at me. I smiled and petted Toothless not answering her. It was the afternoon and the sun was starting to go down, that's when the dragons like to come out.

"Dragon Island" her eyes went wide before standing back up and walked over to Toothless.

"Why?" she asked before I could answer there was a loud screech of a dragons call. I focused towards the woods when I saw a small set of yellow eyes.

"What is that" she said moving behind me and peeking over my shoulder. I chuckled nervously when I heard a light growl coming from the set of eyes. The eyes started to move side to side like it was about to pounce. Toothless saw it to, he growled and crouched while moving in front of us. All of a sudden a small dragon popped out and ran over to my metal foot and started to chew on it.

He isn't a species I could recall but he was feisty. He had no pupils, just a yellow eye, he had a black back and a grey under belly. He had spikes around his neck and along the top. He had short legs with longs claws, a long spike for a nose, and torn up wings. He kept clawing and chewing on the metal, I didn't mind he was only as tall as my knee. Merida chuckled in relief and kneeled down towards the dragon.

"How do you tame one of these" she asked keeping her palm a few feet away from the dragons head peeking its attention to stop chewing on my foot and stare at her hand.

"Just lower it slowly" she did as instructed and started to lower the hand until it reached only a few inches away when the dragon lifted its nose and smelled her hand before lifting his head letting her pet his back.

"What kind of dragon is he" she asked.

"I don't know he's a new breed" I said.

"Maybe we can call him a… boulder" she said shrugging as she sat down next to him. He climbed onto her lap and laid his head on her leg.

"Sure it's your dragon" she looked up and smiled.

"My dragon" she repeated before looking at the sky that was slowly turning dark. "Were going to need to get home" she said sadly.

"Let me fly you and"

"Audrey… It means brave" she said. I walked over to Toothless and climbed onto his back before reaching a hand out towards her. She blushed and gripped my hand making me lift her onto the black dragon. She set down Audrey and gripped my waist as we flew towards the sky. She laid her head on my back still gripping my waist as we flew through calm purple clouds.

I sighed when I saw her huge kingdom getting closer. I positioned my foot forward making Toothless drop slowly to the ground. We landed in the front Audrey jumped down and rolled around the long grass. Merida jumped down and stretched before jumping down to the ground near Audrey who ran over to her. I removed my foot and jumped down it was starting to get dark.

"Where do you want to keep Audrey" I asked. She picked him up and walked over to me.

"In my room" I walked to the door of the castle until I stopped.

"I think you can manage from here" I said. She frowned and looked at her feet.

"I had fun today Hiccup" she said out of nowhere she quickly leaned in and kissed me on the lips for a few seconds before parting and walking into the castle. She slowly closed the door while staring at me, smiling.


	7. The note

I smiled all the way home, she like me. I and Astrid had been parting ever since the red death situation and I didn't think our relationship would make it. The cold wind flew my hair back as the moon provided light to find our small village we call home.

"What do you think of her Toothless" I asked to Toothless. He roared and shot a blue fire ball towards the clouds, like he was saying 'I like her' or 'she's a keeper' I positioned my foot sending him towards the ground slowly. I saw a yellow fire still going on, looks like dad left it on so I could see. I landed Toothless outside the house and climbed off of him.

I entered the house and saw Stoick sitting at the table with a candle and his helmet off while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey dad" I said closing the door while Toothless ran up the wooden stairs.

"OH hello Hiccup" he said almost surprised to see me. He had a note on the table he was probably reading.

"What's that" I asked walking over to the table and grabbing the note.

"The reason why I didn't want you to know about the painting" I gripped the paper and started to read it.

_~Stoick_

_You and your first born son,' Hiccup', had been invited to compete for the hand of the princess of Duhnbroch, Merida, you will be doing the challenge that the princess or her parents choose. If you do not come to make peace, it will result in war. _

"War" I repeated.

"Yes I kept Merida from you because I didn't want you to get married" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think we have a choice" I said. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

**Sorry this was really short but I will DEFINENTLY write a longer one next chater.**


	8. arrows

I sat on in the large grass as Toothless and Audrey ran around and rolled in it. I had grabbed my notebook and started to draw Audrey when I could see him while Merida took a knife and started to do a carving on her bow.

"Merida" I said breaking the silence. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah" she set down the bow and knife and stuck her hands in her blue dress and leaning in.

"I got the note… About the marrage" I said. She looked down sadly

"Would that be such a bad thing" she said quietly.

"No I guess not, for the knigdoms" I said she laughed.

"I don't know which one I'll pick" she said. That's it!

"I've got it… if you say which event you will pick and I can learn it" I said happily. She looked at the sky thinking when I saw her face light up

"Archery!" she screamed before standing up and picking up her bow. "Do you know how to shoot" she asked.

"No" I said sadly.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, you've concurred dragons! you've defeated GREEN DEATH! AND YOU CAN'T SHOOT AN ARROW?!" she screamed.

"Yes" she chuckled and threw her arrow at me making me stumble trying to catch it.

"Let's start" I held up the arrow I thought was right and shot it hitting the tree behind the one I was trying to hit. She chuckled and walked behind me

"Ye need to grip your hand against the middle of the arrow and ye need to pull back the arrow to your cheek" she said pulling my hand back to my cheek as I held onto the string. "Now aim and shoot" I closed my right eye and let go of the string. The arrow moved out of the bow and through the air and onto the blue circle.

"Not bad" she said. "Now try again" she screamed. I repeated this until the sun started to go down I finally stopped when I hit the center three times in a row.

"I think you have a shot at this" she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and shot my head towards her making our lips touch. Her eyes went wide before they closed, we stayed their for three minutes until we parted and stared at each other smiling and her blushing.

"Hiccup... I think I love you" she said.

"I think I love you to" she looked down before boosting over to me and hugging me.

"Please don't leave me again" I stood there for a second until wrapping my arms around her and hugging her close before Toothless broke us apart. I rubbed his head while Merida picked up her dragon.

"Here" she passed me her bows and arrows "You practice" she said.

"Thank you" I didn't have much time to practice since the competition was tomorrow. I looked up at the sky, night whenever I was with her time flies by.

"Bye" she said as I climbed on my dragon.

"Bye" I said waving as Toothless flew up

* * *

I arrived home a few minute after and saw the hall light was still going I snuck behind the door and peaked through it. Everyone in the village was there, including the teens. I could see my dad yelling, but I was in the back so most of it was muffled yelling, but there was one part I did hear.

"With Hiccup's sacrifice we can make peace with the kingdom of duhnbroch!" everyone seemed to cheer, except for Astrid. I sadly walked away towards the house while Toothless trotted behind me. I ran up the stairs and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do" I asked no one I sighed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by my dad who was shaking me awake. I groaned and pushed him slightly away before he took the bed and flipped it over on me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked flipping the bed over

"Your going to be late" he said. I sighed and grabbed a sack which I packed a notebook a pencil and one outfit. I stuck the bow over my shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Where do you get that bow son" he asked.

"A friend" I said exiting the house with him following behind me. I looked towards the decks and saw a large ship waiting for me with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid sitting in the boat with the other half of our village with the other half in another boat. I walked slowly into the boat ad took a seat.

"When did you start shooting arrows" Snoutlout asked giving me a noogie obviously trying to cheer me up. With a reply I shot the arrow the pole hitting it dead on. He didn't reply back.

"Hiccup" I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, it was obviously Astrid.

"Yeah" I said she sat next to me and grabbed my bow.

"When did you start this little talent of yours" she said chuckling. I looked at the carving and saw that it was a heart with a A+M I chuckled and took the bow back.

"Merida taught me" she looked at me, obviously pissed off.

"Your really attached to Merida, huh" she lowered her head sadly.

"No, well I have to marry her" I said pretending to be sad.

"Not if you fail" I looked over at her and saw her face light up at her idea.

"Well... I don't know if I could fail."

* * *

We entered the castle along with the kingdoms, Mackintosh, Dingwall, Macguffin, and us Berk. I looked over at the three large chairs sitting in the middle of the room. It was loud and I could barley hear myself think. I looked over and saw Merida in a blue dress with a white cap covering her hair, I couldn't help but laugh along with Ruffnut and Snotlout. Everyone seemed to quiet down once Queen Elinor entered the room, she wore a long green dress with long sleeves. Her three boys, which I don't remember meeting, sat in a chair on the other side of Merida.

King Fergus then entered the room behind Queen Elinor, like a dog. They both sat in their chairs while they started to speak.

"Per tradition, each of the first-born of the clans will fight in the event that the Princess chooses" Merida kept her eyes on me and winked, I couldn't help to smile back. "Mackintosh" King Fergus yelled

"Mackintosh!" the rest of the clan repeated

"Your Majesty I present my son who defended a clan from the northern invaders AND with sword vanquished a thousand souls" The leader said while his son twirled a sword in his hands. Merida sighed and pulled down the top of her hat.

"Clan Macguffin!" King Fergus said which the whole clan repeated while they slammed their spears on the ground.

"Your majesty I present my eldest son, he scuffled Viking ships with his bare hands and vanquished TWO thousand souls" The now hefty blond broke a piece of wood in half. Merida peaked through the top of the hat looking at the son.

"Clan Dingwall" King Fergus said before sitting down in his chair, AGAIN the clan repeated the name before the father started to talk.

"I present my only son who was preceded by ten thousand romans AND took out a whole armada single handedly with one arm, he was..." he stopped and reached behind the muscular guy and pulled out a small blond with a green uniform on. "With one arm he steered the ship and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a who attacking fleet" he finished.

"Alright" King Fergus said, obviously knowing it was all lies. "Berk" he said less enthusiastically.

"Berk!" the group of people yelled behind me.

"I present my only son Hiccup, who trained the largest and deadliest dragons of Berk and defeated Green death, loosing his foot" he said, he probably wasn't as proud as the other clan leaders.

"In the accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion and thus compete for the hand of the princess of Dunbroch to win the fair maiden they must prove their worth by strength or arm in the games, it is customary that the challenge be determined by the princess herself" Queen Elinor said. Almost immediantly Merida boosted from her chair and yelled 'Archery.' her mom looked back at her angrily where she clamped her hands and said it calmer.

"I choose archery" she said calmer

"Let the games begin!" Elinor yelled sending everyone to explode in yelling.

* * *

I stood next to Astrid who swung an axe at a target hitting the bulls eye. She moved her hair out of her face and walked back towards the team with me following. Snoutlout was about to go when a horn went off making everyone gather up. I started to walk when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back and saw Stoick standing behind me.

"Good luck out there Hiccup" he said I smiled before walking over to the four targets.

"It's time" Fergus yelled.

"Archers to your mark!" Queen Elinor yelled.

"Get on with it" Fergus yelled getting inpatient. The first one went off, it was the quiet one from Macguffin put in his arrow and only pulled the string back slightly before letting go an hitting the outmost white circle. He sighed and walked back in defeat, the next one was Mackintosh. The boy put in his arrow and pulled it back while swishing his hair back making the ladies scream.

He let it go making it hit the white circle around the bulls eye. There was a pause before he threw a three year old temper tantrum. Lastly was Dingwall who's son dropped all his arrows before getting one on the string.

"Shoot boy!" Fergus yelled. He let go and shot his arrow directly at the target. How am I going to top that I sighed and walked up to the plate and latched my arrow onto the string. I pulled the string to my cheek and closed my right eye I took a deep breath before releasing the arrow...

Bulls eye.


End file.
